


Practicing Witchcraft And Becoming A Lesbian

by NotAPoet



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, cn: abuse of power, cn: cheating on boyfriend, cn: mildly dubious consent, set in early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPoet/pseuds/NotAPoet
Summary: Julia is an addict who would do anything for a new spell. Marina, having spells as well as a desire for Julia, offers her a deal she just can't refuse.





	Practicing Witchcraft And Becoming A Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please don't coerce people into sleeping with you.

“If you want more spells, you will have to earn them.“ The expression on Julia's face turned sceptical. “Earn them how?“ she inquired. “Well, I've noticed you're pretty good with your hands,“ Marina said in a playful tone, taking a step forward. “I'm sure you can think of another way to use them.“ - “What are you implying?“ Marina took one of her hands into her own, playing with her fingers. “So delicate, and yet, so powerful.“ Never breaking eye-contact, she went on to elaborate. “You know, I liked you from the start. You've got real talent, I can tell. There's so much I can teach you. But I want something in return.“ Marina leaned in for an attempted kiss, but Julia pulled back. “No, Marina, no. Why would you even- No. Just no.“ She shook her head in disbelief before turning around and walking out of the safehouse.

It took almost a week for Julia to change her mind. She called Marina at 9:21 p.m. Then she went over to Marina's apartment. “So, how does this work? One orgasm equals one spell?“ she asked. “Wow, you're all business.“ Marina looked her over. “Marina.“ Julia was not about to play games. Marina sighed. “Sure, one orgasm equals one spell. More, if you're good.“ - “Good.”

With the formalities out of the way, Marina stepped up to her, putting one hand on the small of her back. She brought her face close to Julias neck, taking in her scent. Julia shivered. “Geez, Julia, have a little fun with it.“ Marina looked into her eyes. “We can take it slow, okay?“ She kissed her, gently. Then she pulled back, looking at her. “You okay?“ Julia nodded. Marina smiled and kissed her again. This time, Julia kissed her back. It took a few more kisses for her to relax, but once she did, making out with Marina wasn't that bad. She was a good kisser.

“Let's go to my room,“ husked Marina and took her hand. Julia's nervousness returned as she followed her to her bedroom. Marina closed the door behind them, pushing her up against it and placing kisses on her neck. She unbuttoned Julia's blouse, letting it slip down her shoulders. Suddenly standing there in her bra, Julia felt too naked already. Marina seemed to have sensed that, and pulled her own top over her head. She took Julia's hands and placed them on her back. Marina's skin beneath her fingers felt almost as soft as her lips. Marina kissed her again. Her hands wandered up and down her back, and finally, to the clasp of her bra.

“Wait!” Julia tensed up. “I want to see the spell first.” Marina raised an eyebrow. “You think I'm going to rip you off? Why would I do that?” - “I don't know. You're Marina.” - “I'm a little offended.” Making a pouty face, Marina walked over to her dresser and pulled a piece of paper out of a drawer. She unfolded it and showed it to Julia, but when Julia reached for it, she pulled it back. “Tut tut. I'm going to put it here-” She put the piece of paper on her nightstand. “-and then you can take it after.” Julia eyed the paper. “Fair enough.” Marina's hands found her back again. “Now, where were we?” she husked into her ear, her hand wandering back to the clasp of her bra. Julia felt her heart beating faster as Marina unhooked her bra and took it off her. Looking at her boobs, Marina licked her lips. Then she cupped them, squeezing lightly. “You're so beautiful, Julia.” The compliment made her feel even cheaper. She was still not enthusiastic about Marina touching her, but she could not complain about _how_ she was touching her. She took a deep breath. She was going to be alright. She was going to go through with her plan: Fuck Marina, get the spell, get out of there.

Marina discarded her own bra, bringing them on equal footing again. Mirroring her action, Julia cautiously cupped Marina's boobs. Then, she felt Marina's hands unbuttoning her jeans and sliding in, squeezing her butt cheeks. “Nice ass.” Leaving her hands where they were, she started to kiss Julia's neck again. Julia let her hands wander to Marina's butt as well. She noticed the distinct lack of a boner being pressed against her body, but found that she didn't mind it. She expected hand stuff, and likely oral, but at least she wouldn't be reduced to being a human sex doll.

Marina pulled her jeans down to the floor, prompting Julia to kick away her shoes and step out of the fabric. Then, she got rid of her own pants along with her panties, now wearing nothing but a big, smug grin. Julia's hands were hovering over the seam of her own panties, hesitating. “You can leave them on,” Marina said, grabbing her hands to stop her. “Just get me off, okay?” She walked backwards to the bed, pulling Julia with her.

Sprawling herself in the middle of the bed, Marina pulled her in for more kisses. Finally, she guided her hand toward her crotch. “You masturbate, right? So you know what to do.” Julia hesitated again. Being in this situation still felt weird. She glanced over to the nightstand where Marina had put the spell. Taking a deep breath, she put her finger to Marina's clit and gently rubbed it. To her surprise, it felt almost natural. Drawing narrow circles, she hoped that Marina would come fast. She did not want to put in more effort than absolutely necessary. At first, Marina was watching her do it, but eventually, she closed her eyes. Sounds of pleasure came of out her mouth. Julia was half sure Marina did it on purpose, wanting to rattle her. “Faster,” she commanded. Julia sped up.

It was over quickly. Marina was very much aroused and didn't last long. She came with a drawn-out moan, arching her back before collapsing onto the sheets, breathing heavily.

“That wasn't so bad now, was it?” She smiled and reached out a hand for her, trying to touch her, but Julia pulled away. She left the bed, put her clothes back on, took the spell from the nightstand and left the apartment without saying another word.

About a week later, she called again.


End file.
